A Night Not to Remember
by Libby1
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha traped in a cottage over night, with a blizzard out side


A Night Not to Remember

A Night Not to Remember

By Libby

Authors note: This is my first Fan fiction I have ever written so be nice to me please, I don't know a lot about the special names with the sama thing so…if you like it, tell me. If you don't. .tell me. If you kinda like it, and think it could use some improvements. Well then.. tell me.

Kagome sat in the snow, shivering while InuYasha sat in the tree the way he always does, looking down at her. "What's wrong with you? Can't you take the cold?" InuYasha said with a smirk. 

"V-v-v-very f-f-f-unny." She said as she got up to walk around. She was rubbing her arms and blowing into her hands. "Can't we like.. f-finda place with a heater? T-this is n-not fun.. "

InuYasha jumped down onto the ground, his kimono flapping in the wind. "So you are a weakling after all".

Kagome looked at him with the evil eye. And smiled

Inuyasha looks at her as his eyes widen. "don't yo-

"SIT!" Kagome yelled

"NO! WRENCH!" Inuyasha fell to the ground his face in the snow. He lifted his hand and grabbed her leg, then pulled her down into the snow with him. Mmuuu-muu mu me mooo. He was trying to speak but his face was in the snow. So all Kagome could here was his mumble. Kagome got up out of the snow quickly. Her clothes covered in the sticky snow. She grabbed his hair and pulled. InuYasha quickly grabbed her arm. "HEY!"

She let go and took a step back. "You had it coming both times!" She looked around, they where in the middle of the forest so there was not as much snow falling on them, but it was still a lot. "Why can't we find shelter?"

InuYasha closed his hand over the part of hair Kagome was pulling. He was straitening it out, and looking at Kagome. What do you mean it was coming to me? 

She smiled. "I meant, that all those things about me not being able at take the cold, and pulling me down into the snow. That's what I meant. You shouldn't have done that, because I can always SIT you!"

InuYasha made a fist as he fell into the snow again. He lifted his head "ooooo you!!" 

Kagome looked around again, and in the distance she slightly saw a square. She squinted her eyes and pointed to it, then looked at InuYash. "What's that? Is that… a house?!"

Inu-Yahsa looked to where she was pointing and looked at her, then climbed into the tree. "Maybe…" 

"What do you mean maybe?! Is it or is it not shelter?!" she folded her arms and looked at him. "I'll do it again! I'll say Si-"

InuYahsa jumped down and covered her mouth. "yes! It is. Just don't say the word."

"What word? Do you mean.. SIT!" she giggled and watched him fall as she started to walk to the small cottage.

Inuyasha jumped up and leapt towards Kagome, he grabbed her shirt and pulled her down to the snow. He smirked and leapt into the air, heading to the cottage.

"Hey!" She got up and ran to catch up with him. "You are so mean!"

When the finally reached the cottage, they looked at each other, and opened the door. It was smaller than they both expected. There was no vent, and no furniture. All it was was a small square cottage. There was nothing inside but floors and walls plus one small window, big enough for your hand to go through. Kagome went over to one corner and sat down. Her lips where a small tint of blue, and her eyes had bags under them. InuYasha looked at her. "What's wrong with your lips Kagome? Are you turning into a berry?"

Kagome laughed slightly "n-no I'm not t-turning in to a b-berry, I'm j-just a bit c-cold, that's a-all"

InuYasha walked over to her, sat down and looked at her lips. He pointed at her lips, and then slowly moved his finger to touch them. He looked up into Kagome's eyes. They where wide in wonder. He pulled his finger away quickly and blushed. "Sorry"

"I-its ok, but… what where you doing?" she put her hand over her lips. "I swear to you I'm j-just cold"

He looked away "I'm not sure.. I just… I don't know" he looked back at her, his hands in his laps. He got up and walks to the other corner. 

Kagome raped her hands over herself. "I can't believe I forgot my backpack," she mumbled.

InuYasha turned and looked at her. "What did you say?"

"o.. nothing, I just wish I remembered my backpack, because I remember I had a blanket in it."

InuYasha smiled.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

He reaches into his kimono, and pulls out Kagome's backpack.

Kagome jumped up and ran over to him, she snatched her backpack from his hands and opens it, then looks at InuYash. "Thank you! Wait… why do you have it? What where you going with it?"

"NOTHING! It's just that when you dropped it, and ran out the door. I could sense a storm coming so I grabbed it, thinking you would need it… I guess I was right"

Kagome raised her eyebrow and looked at him "o..k.. Well then" she reached into the bag and pulled out a small blanket, then frowned "I guess it's smaller than I thought"

"I don't need it" InuYahsa said, as he crossed his arms and turns away from her.

She shivered and shrugged her shoulders. "Ok but I offered" then she went and sat in the middle of the floor. She shook the blanket out and covered her legs, and frowned again. "Its to small" she slightly closed her eyes and yawned. "I'm SO tired" she lowered her head to the floor, and used her arms as a pillow.

InuYasha turns his head and looks at her as she sleeps, his eyes soften, and he gets up. He walks over to her, his feet not making a sound. He sits next to her head then slowly, and cautiously, touches her hair. He pulls his hand away fast, and looks at them, then to her. She slightly speaks, but it's not comprehendible. Then she roles over now facing him. InuYasha jumped back, not noticing that she was still asleep. He sighs and sits down. _I can't believe I keep doing this._ He looks at her and brushes her hair out of her face. _I'm going to kill myself before the night is over._ He stood up and walked at the original corner he was in. 

When he sat down, he heard a slight whoosh, and groaned. He got up and walked to the door. Before he opened it, he looked back at Kagome, and then he slowly creaked the door open. Once open the wind took hold and slammed it open. InuYasha jumped back into the cottage. "DAMN! Why now!" He took hold of the door, and started fighting the wind for it. When he finally closed it, he sat down on the floor and groaned again. 

He realized he was shivering and even his kimono could not stop it. 

"Whets the matter? Can't take the cold?" A sleepy voice from behind him said. He whirled around to see Kagome staring at him.

"I can take the cold fine, but not when its FREEZING!" he turned away and crossed his arms.

"Really? That's a new one to me…" she got up and stares shivering also, then blushed as InuYasha gave her a smirk. "What I never said it wasn't cold!" She walked over to the door, about to open it.

"NO! Don't!" he got up and bushed himself against the door." Don't open this door!"

"Why?" She said as she looked at the door handle. There were icicles hanging from it. Kagome got a bad feeling. "How cold is it?"

"Cold enough to do that" he looked at the handle also." There's a storm out there, I think we'll be here for a while."

"Great" Kagome said with a sigh. She plopped down onto the floor, not realizing how much that would hurt he latter.

The ground was freezing, and water was seeping into the corners. "How long do you think we will have to stay here?" Kagome said as she looked around the room. "Both our cloths are socking and so are my extras. The only thing that's partially not wet is this" she holds up the tiny blanket. "This will never do"

InuYasha looked back at her. "How should I know, your the one who wanted to come here in the first place! Besides it isn't that bad"

"NOT THAT BAD!!!" She screamed "ITS FREEZING OUT THERE! THERES A BLIZZERED AND WE MIGHT BE STRANDED HER OVER NIGHT! NOW YOU BETTER NOT SAT THAT'S NOT BAD!"

"Geeze! Calm down. You got the blanket and I got my fur. We'll be fine."

"Ya, one hell of a great blanket" she mumbled. She looked at the blanket once more before lowering her head to the ground. Her teeth started to chatter and she was shivering. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Good-night InuYasha.

InuYasha looked back at her. The slurred word was not a good sign _._he sighed and got up. His ears twitched as he heard Kagome's teeth chattering. He sat down next to her and watched her sleep. His eyes creased as he heard her breathing slow. He moved his head closer to her and listened for a heart beat. He heard one, but very faintly. "Kagome?" he said as he touched her shoulder. There where goose bumps all over her arm, he could feel them through her heavy shirt. "Kagome?.. He asked again. He started shaking her shoulders. "Kagome! Wake up!" her lips where blue, and her face was pale. She mumbled something, and moved a bit, her body still shaking. Her arms her moving slightly, like a constant twitch. His eyes narrowed, he was getting worried. What was happening to Kagome? Was she sick? He touched her cheek and pulled his hand away. Her face was too cold, he shivered. _This is not good. What do I do? What's wrong with her?"_ he looked at her clothes, they where still wet. "O-no…" he said allowed. "I don't have to what I think I have to do… well its for her own good." He got closer to her and pulled her onto his lab. He slowly, not looking what he was doing started to take her cloths off. He quickly put her under the blanket and tucked it into her sides. "That should do it. Now, all I got to do is wait." 

After about a half-an-hour he went to see if she was getting any warmer. Her face was paler that ever, he looked around, and then looked back at her. He sighed. _I know what I have to do… but will she be happy that I saved her life in this way? _He picket up the blanket, his eyes closed making sure he didn't see anything, and slipped in. his kimono was dry by now his hair was also dry. He could feel her move slightly towards him. He was about to move away, but then she would not get warm, so he stayed. She moved her hands into his fur and used his arm as a pillow. She made small noises that were barley hearable. But he could hear her fine. His pointed ears twitched, and he found that her company was actually nice. He put one arm behind his head and closed his eyes.

"AHHH!!!"

InuYasha woke with a jerk, he looked around and saw Kagome standing in front of him with the blanket raped around her body.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!"

InuYasha flew to the ground, his face hit the wood hard, he closed his eyes hopping she would stop with the sits. "BITCH"he yelled.

She grabbed her cloths and while he was down, put them on, then she ran over to him and hit him. "why did you take me clothes off!!!!"

"YOU WERE SICK!!! YOU WERE BARLY BREATHING!!!" he got up and went to the window. The snow had slowed down, it was now just a light flurry. He opened the door and went out. "since you don't need me, I'm going back to the village. Hope you CANT find your way"

she looked at him, then sat down. "I'll just follow your foot prints dog-boy! They cant be that hard to follow.

Fin! 


End file.
